In a network environment, network devices may be in data communication with other network devices within their network as well as in other networks. These network environments allow files to be shared among network devices in different networks. One of the technical challenges that occurs when files are exchanged between network devices in different networks is controlling data leakage, unauthorized access to files, and preventing malicious activities. Allowing network devices in a private network to communicate with network devices in a public network leaves the private network vulnerable online threats and poses several network security challenges. For example, malicious data may be downloaded and introduced to the private network from the public network.
Conventional systems use a proxy server to filter communications between a network device in a private network and a network device in a public network. Using a proxy server to filter communications provides security but introduces additional security overhead, increases delays and latency, and reduces network bandwidth. Increasing latency reduces the performance of some operations such as streaming data content (e.g. streaming video). Conventional systems are unable to provide adequate network security without reducing system resources and/or degrading performance by introducing additional delays and latency.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a solution that offers increased network security without reducing the performance of the system and network when allowing communications between network devices in a private network and a public network.